


Petrichor

by bababoo



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, WTF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bababoo/pseuds/bababoo
Summary: Petrichor(n)pe·tri·chor | \ ˈpe-trə-ˌkȯr  \a distinctive, earthy, usually pleasant odor that is associated with rainfall especially when following a warm, dry period._____________________________Love was shining too brightly in his eyes. The cloud hiding those love has now vanished, just like the sky above. The once gloomy skies turned to a bright blue horizon the sun hitting those golden orbs. The pleasant smell of petrichor heavily filled the air.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Petrichor

A drop,

A drop of water grazed along your skin making you halt in your place. You looked up at the once bright blue horizon turned into a gloomy gray skies. The once drop of water turned into a numerous droplets, until it turned to an unforgiving rain, drenching your clothes totally. Your once gloomy mood turned more depressing as the rain continue drop more harshly against your skin. As if sensing your mood, the lightning and thunder strikes making you cringe.

The rain pitter-pattered against the cold, hard surface of the road. The wheels of the vehicles screeching against the slippery road. The harsh footsteps of people running hurriedly, finding a place to take cover. You scanned your surroundings noticing people running from left to right, smiling bitterly to yourself.

 _'Lol, What's the point of running if you're already wet'_ You grimaced, starting to walk away from your spot.

You hugged your purse close to your chest, an attempt to protect it against the rain. You fastened your pace as you looked from left to right, finding a place to take cover temporarily against the drizzling rain. As you walk more further, you noticed that almost all the stores are full or just rejecting people because they don't want the hassle of cleaning the wet floor. As your heels padded against the wet sidewalk, silently cursing the weather forecast earlier this morning.

"Sunny and cloudless morning my ass, what the fuck is this then?" You chastised, looking up at the sky flipping your middle finger.

"Fuck you and my gloomy ass mood! " You yelled at the top of your lungs, earning a distasteful glance from people around you. You just stick your tongue out to annoy them even more, letting out a loud chuckle when they glared at you.

Your mood felt a little better when you screamed out your feelings. A little skip on your step, stomping against the puddles to brighten up your mood. Every time you jumped on a puddle, you giggled loudly not minding the questioning glares that was thrown at you.

You closed your eyes, feeling the rain just grazed down your skin. Your clothes clinging against your figure making it uncomfortable but you didn't mind. A small serene smile was ever so present on your lips.

Just as you were about to open your eyes, you felt yourself tripped against the sidewalk. Letting out a loud yelp, you stretch your arms out in an attempt to stop your fall. Suddenly, you felt a hand wrapped around your wrist tugging you towards them and an arm hugged your waist. Your face made contact with something hard, catching a whiff of honey and cologne. The arm wrapped around your waist held you tightly against their body, looking up at your savior you saw a familiar golden eyes looking down at you with a smirk shaping his lips.

"Honey~ Am I allowed to say that you fell for me? Literally? " He winked biting back a loud laugh, looking down at the abandoned umbrella that he was once holding deciding if he should pick it up but decided against because the two of you are already soaking from the rain.

All your poise and the ability to speak just went out the window, as you spluttered nonsense trying to save yourself from embarassment. A rush of heat went up to your cheeks, adorning your face with a pretty pink blush. You tugged your wrist away from his hold and pushed him. A loud laugh bellowed out from the redhead before you.

"What the hell? What are you doing here? " You demanded, your hands raised up to your cheeks to hide your blushing.

Out of all people you could've bumped to, you just bumped in to your crush. Yes, _crush_. You wouldn't say it's just a plain old crush. You are utterly and stupidly inlove with Saeyoung Choi. From the way his eyes lights up with mirth and the way his lips form into a dorky grin. God, you were helpless!

A hand held your wrist, gently prying them away from your blushing face. An adoring smile was present on his lips, making your knees go jello. The way his eyes softened at the sight of you, makes you feel things that you are trying to hide.

 _'Fuck 'Young, don't smile like that or i'll attack your face'_ You thought, as more blood rushes to your faces.

"Aww, don't hide your pretty face. I like seeing you.. " He cooed, cupping your face with his hand, as his other hand brushed stray hairs away from your face. That little gesture he made was enough to make your heart skipped a beat.

You stared at him dumbfoundedly, when he leans in near your face. His eyes squinting behind those dorky yellow glasses, droplets from the rain racing down against his face. You held your breath when your faces are only centimeters apart, before he smirked and eyes glinting a dangerous gleam. He pulled back and flick your forehead, making you gasp and rubbed the spot he flicked on. 

He gently take ahold of your other hand and tugged it, prompting you to follow him. Before you leave, you saw that he picked up something from the ground, and held it above your heads. Your eyes trailed up to see that there was now a black umbrella covering you. You shot him a look of disbelief as if trying to say _'bruh, really'_ to which he just shrugged off with a laugh.

You felt his hands shift, transferring the umbrella between you. Taking your hand and guiding it to his arms, telling you to hold it.

"Hey, you should hold my arms so we could both be covered by the umbrella" He explained, looking straight ahead the sidewalk.

"Is that really the reason or you just wanted me to hold you? " You teased while poking his sides. You saw a blush bloomed his face which sets you in awe, as a shimmer of hope rises within you.

 _'Holy shit, Is he actually blushing?! '_ Eyes widening at your perplexed thoughts, as your thoughts wandered dangerously close to hope.

"W-what? No! I don't want you to be wet anymore! Here," He babbled as an evident blush was present on his cheeks, giving you the umbrella for a second to remove his coat "Take my coat, you need it more tha-" You cut him off with a loud laugh, holding your belly as your try to tone down your laughter.

Saeyoung stared at you confused, but a smile had sneak his way to his lips. Adoring the way how you laugh and the genuine happiness was evident in your eyes. He just wanted to kiss you and keep you in his pocket. Who wouldn't love you, really? You were so kind and understanding. You were really patient with him! Plus, you had the same sense of humor, which is a win-win! He is so inlove with you and it hurts not to keep you close with him all the time.

He opened his mouth once again to ask what is funny until you pointed at his wet coat. He was about to give you his wet coat.

_He was about to give you a wet coat._

He blushed heavily at his stupidity, while you cooed on how cute he is which doubled his embarassment. He snatched the umbrella away from you and looked down. You pinched his cheeks and mumbled a small _'cute'_ and smiled to yourself.

When you calmed down, the both of you walked into a comfortable silence. The soles of your shoes making contact with the puddles beneath your feet. You looked up to see Saeyoung already looking at you with an unreadable expression. You raised a brow to question him but he just shook his head.

"Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask you something but I forgot... " You paused for a moment to rattle your thoughts before gasping "Oh! What were you doing here?? Are you following me? " You squinted at him suspiciouly, while he laughed.

"Oh my god! I've been found out! " He exclaimed, exaggeratingly spreading out his arms. "Is it bad to follow my favorite friend? " He winked with an all knowing smile on his lips.

You once again blushed at his statement. The annoying thumping of your heart is once again back. You tried to play it off with a laugh and smacking his arms. He just gave you a grin and shook his head.

"I was actually about to buy some foods, and it's none other than" Then with that he let out a sound of drumroll to put suspense in his statement "dundundundun, HONEY BUDDHA CHIPS!! "

"Dude, I wouldn't be surprised if your system is consist of those chips and Phd. Pepper is running through your veins. "

"Then I'll die happy! "

You rolled your eyes at that statement and smacked him, which earns you a chuckle. Your eyes scanned the surroundings until it zeroed on a convenient store. You slightly tugged at Saeyoung's sleeve to catch his attention and pointed at the store. Saeyoung immediately grabbed your hand and dashed through the streets. You kept bumping on people who gives you glares, while muttered small apologies.

As you entered the store, a gush of warm air welcomed you. You entered the store, clothes still soaking wet from the rain, dripping against the floor. You stared at slight puddle mess the two of you made, eyes trailing up to the staffs to see their unamused glares. You bowed and slipped out a silently apology before dragging Saeyoung to the chips station.

"Go get your beloved chips. " You pushed him towards his beloved chips, which he fought against it and turned to face you with a cheeky grin.

He took ahold of both of your hands and raised it near his lips, "I gotchu, you're my beloved." He flirted, kissing your knuckles.

You snatched your hands away from him and looked back, attempting to hide your red face. You can hear him snickering and the rustling of bags of chips can be heard. You walked away from him for a moment to find something that will warm you. Spotting the coffee machine, you hurriedly went to it to get yourself a cup. After making one, you took a few sips, feeling the warm beverage went down your throat. You sighed contentedly and smiled down at the drink, not noticing the look that was thrown at you by the redhead.

You looked back up the same time Saeyoung snapped his neck towards the side, avoiding your gaze. You went to the counter to pay for the coffee you bought. Once you paid, you went to find Saeyoung to see him talking/flirting with a girl.

The girl is pretty you could say, tall and slender figure. Luscious brown locks that drapes over her shoulder. Her eyes are a shining yellow pools, which looks similar to the hacker's eyes. A cute smile adorning their faces while they chatted comically with Saeyoung throwing out his hands, while the girl laughed outloud doing the same thing as they went for a hug.

You waited for them to finish their hug, as you mindlessly scanned the shelves beside you. Rubbing your arms in attempt to rub away the awkward feeling, also to warm yourself up. Sipping your coffee, your eyes wandered again to them. They still haven't noticed that you were there.

You stared at Saeyoung's face to see such happiness radiates off him. You felt a slight pinch in your heart when he gave her that smirk that you learned to love. In someone else's point of view they would look like a cute bubbly couple. It kind of hurts you to see that all hope was shattered from all your interactions from today.  
You saw Saeyoung's eyes looked at you and widen, he waved at you to come closer to them and you shyly approached them waving a little. Saeyoung took your hand and held it, the girl has a knowing look on his face which he just waved it off.

"(Y/n) meet MC." You smiled and waved again " MC meet my lovely (Y/n)! Isn't she so adorable? " He exclaimed while rubbing his cheeks with yours. A blush bloomed on your face as you stared at him horrified, while MC is laughing at your reaction. You pushed his face away from you so you could properly look at MC. MC gave you a knowing smile while wiggling her eyebrows and patting your shoulders.

"Ohh~ So you're _the (Y/n)_ ~" She mused, giggling at Saeyoung's pouting face when you pushed him away.

"O-oh? He talks about me? "

"Not just talk bu--" She was cut off by Saeyoung's silly antics, putting his hands over her mouth and singing loudly.

"Lalala!! Beep Beep! You've said too mu- Yuck! Did you just lick my hand?! " His robotic voice dropped when he removed his hands to wipe his hand on her. Which in return, she just laughed it off and pushed him away.

 _'Oh She was the one who Saeyoung keeps telling me, she is the MC of the RFA'_ You thought as you quietly sipped your coffee and noticing that it's almost empty.

You quietly excused yourself, which went unnoticed by them, to find a nearby trash to throw your empty cup. You found the trash near the entrance of the door and sluggishly move towards there. You noticed that rain outside was still strong as ever, so you took note that you won't be leaving the store for awhile.

Your thoughts wandered back to the girl and sighed. Of course, out of all people you could see today, you just bumped into Saeyoung's crush. Yes, his crush. You remembered a time in your life when he always blabbered about his crush and how pretty she is. Who would blame him really? That MC girl is gorgeous! Standing beside her makes you look like a potato. You never really knew why Saeyoung didn't pursue her. They would make a perfect couple.

You listed of all your insecurities in your head not noticing the man who has just entered the store, while you were still technically blocking the way. The man stared at you and chuckled at your demeanor, he tapped your shoulder and waved in front of your face catching your attention. Your eyes widen at the sight before you, a drop dead gorgeous man was in front of you, and you're fucking blocking his way to the store. You blushed and step aside, exaggeratingly bowing as a sign of apology, in which he just waved it off and laugh.

_'Goddamn, this man is hot wtf'_

"Hey miss, It's okay you don't have to apologize" He assured, noticing your slightly damp clothes he began to worry "Oh dear, your clothes are wet! I should be the one asking you if you're alright. " Taking your hands in his and rubbed soothing circle on yourninner wrist.

You open your mouth but quickly shut it at lost for words. He waited for you to say something, noticing that you wouldn't be answering him anytime soon, he laughed and winked at you.

"Am I really that beautiful to be at loss for words? " He asked, smirking at the way your cheeks went redder.

"I'm Zen by the way, and you are? "

"(Y-y/n)" You stuttered, still not believing at the sight before you. He raised your hand near his lips and kissed it.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful dame."

_'OH MY GOD WTF SEVEN HELP ME I'M MELTING'_

He slowly released your hands, in which you snatched it quickly holding it behind your back. You heard a chuckle from him and mumbled a small 'cute' under his breath. You looked up at him and noticed that he was towering over you, which made you feel smaller. As you were about to speak, you heard your name being called by a certain hacker.

"(Y/N)!! Where art thou, my princess?! Your prince has been looking for you everywhere!!" You mentally cringed at the words he screamed inside the quiet store. You throw an apologetic look at the man before you, turning around to see Seven running towards you. Before you could even avoid him, you slipped backwards tumbling over the man behind you. His strong arms caught you by your shoulders and you accidentally leaned on his chest.

Saeyoung stopped himself from running and watched how you apologized profusely at the actor, while he was assuring you that it was okay, that it wasn't her fault. Seeing them together made a twinge in his heart that he couldn't understand. But there's one thing for sure, he doesn't want you anywhere near with Zen. A sudden urge to take you was so strong but he fought against it, not wanting to seem obsessive.

He quickly channeled his 707 personality and approached both of you.

"Omo, the princess falling for another prince?!" He cried, stomping his feet like a child "I felt betrayed! I thought we were going to have a small wedding at the space station?!" Taking you in his arms, hugging you tightly and rocking you back and forth. He felt your hands fisted his shirt on a tight grip and pulled away with an unamused look was painted on your face.

"Uh-huh, okay I can't handle this, I'm going to get some caffeine again. " You defeatedly muttered as you try to avoid the awkward situation.

Saeyoung looked at Zen, seeing that he was already staring at him. He tilted his head sideward in a questioning manner while Zen only raised a brow.

"You know her? " Zen asked curiously at the redhead

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend." He said it cooly

"Girlfriend?!" Zen's jaw dropped at the sudden revelation of the hacker.

"Just kidding, she's my bestfriend. "

Zen only gave him a look which the hacker laughed. Zen pulled Saeyoung to the side, making him yelp at the sudden movement. The albino looked around to see if you were nearby then proceeded to ask the redhead when the coast is clear.

"Your bestfriend, huh? Think you can help me set a date with her? " Zen asked hopefully

"You didn't even ask me if she's single" The redhead said bluntly, void of emotion.

"Well, is she?"

"Yeah"

"Great! Think you can help me with her?? "

"Uhh, sure I guess?? " He answered hesitantly, not really wanting to help him.

"Great!" He cheered patting Saeyoung's back as a sign of gratitude.

The two men heard shufflings of feet behind them and turned around to see MC's arm wrapped around (Y/n)'s arm. You sweat dropped at the hyper girl beside you, wishing that you had those kind of charm. MC stared at the two boys in front of them, noticing them giving you an adoring look.

MC smirked evilly, a plan formulating in her head

_'Ohoho, who would win? The gorgeous prince or the genius prince'_

As if sensing the brunette's plan, the boys just looked at each other and shook their head.

"MC, what are you doing here? " Zen asked the brunette

"The same reason you were here of course! To take cover. " She sarcastically explained.

Zen just chuckled at her antics and turned to face you, awkwardly bouncing on your feet. You felt someone's gaze on you, noticing that Zen is facing you with a cute smile. You tucking a strand of hair behind your ears and smiled. Saeyoung did a double take at that gesture.

He knew that when you're tucking your hair behind your ears at someone, you find that person attractive. A big no no for him especially Zen is an attractive friend. He turned to face MC, asking for help but MC just shrugged it off and grinned.

"So (Y/n), don't you find Zen hot? " MC teases poking at your sides, as you choked on your spit when she asked you that question. You looked at her dumbfoundedly as she just giggled. "I mean you're single and he's single why don't you try to date?" She winked at you and Zen

Zen was blushing hardcore right now but a small hopeful smile shaped his lips, waiting for your answer. Your eyes darted between the albino and the redhead, torned. As your eyes landed on Seven, the smile he was wearing was new. That kind of smile wasn't quite you were expecting. That smile he was wearing doesn't reach his eyes, which was an entirely new. A flash of hurt and betrayal was present in his eyes but was gone quickly.

You doubted your eyes for seeing those kind of emotions. You love Saeyoung, yes. But you knew that you don't stand a chance with MC. Taking a deep breath, you were about to nod your head when you noticed that Saeyoung isn't there anymore. Your eyes searched for him and you saw his retreating figure approaching the door and leaving. You turn to the two beside you and saw that they were surprised also at his actions.

For the umpteenth time of the day, you muttered an apology and went out to follow Saeyoung in to the harsh unforgiving rain.

The two was left confused but nonetheless a smile formed their lips. MC stretched out her arms and draped it against Zen, even though he's too tall for her. Looking straight ahead, MC asked Zen a question.

"You think our plan worked?"

"Hopefully, like what you've said at the text earlier, they should stop pining for each other and just fucking date."

As you exited the store, a harsh cold breeze slapped you. You scanned your surroundings to look for a certain redhead and then you spotted him on the other side of the road. You called out for him but he was just ignoring you. You felt hot tears rolled down your cheeks, in contrast with the cold rain against your skin.

You kept on calling his name, running towards him. Not caring if there are any upcoming cars. You had just one goal in mind which is to reach Saeyoung. As you ran towards him, you didn't hear the honking of the car approachimg you. The driver of the car tried to floored the break but with the wet road it was impossible. You heard a scream and the next thing you knew you were on the ground.

You tried to make sense of your surrounding when you felt something heavy above your chest. Eyes blurry from the rain, you tried to rub away the droplets from the rain. The blurry figure hovered you, their voice heavily laced with concern as they ask you if you were alright. You nodded stiffly, as their hands cupped your cheeks gently caressing your face, pressing their forehead against yours whispering a small _'thank god'_ under their breath. The figure stood up above you and offered you their hand, taking it hesitantly they tugged you upwards gently, stabilizing your balance.

Once your eyes has adjust, you saw the familiar redhead looking at you with such worry. When he thinks that you're okay to stand, he released you. His worried face morphing to an angry one.

"Are you crazy? Do you want to die?! " He began to yell, his face turning red and jaws clenching from anger. You hung your head low to avoid his angry face and mean words.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you were with them? Why are you following me?! Are you an idiot? " Questions followed by insults are hurling at you with intense speed. You closed your eyes tightly and clench your shaking fist, trying to control yourself.

"Yes! I'm a fucking idiot, Saeyoung! Yes! I'm crazy, crazily inlove with you" You jab a finger to his chest as your other arm wiped your tears away. "When will you fucking see that I care for you?! I followed you here because I was worried. Jesus fucking Christ, Saeyoung! I know you're a genius but this act of yours is so stupid! " You sobbed, repeatedly hitting his chest.

"It's fucking hard to pretend that I didn't love you! I knew you were the one I was looking for when you stupidly fight for those chips when we first met."

You cried harder when you felt his arms wrapped around your waist and buried his face on your neck. You tried to separate yourself but he just held you tightly. You felt his form shaking, either it's from crying or the coldness of the rain. You hugged him back hesitantly, not sure if it's the right thing to do. You heard him whispering your name while shivering. Your hands travel towards his hair and patted it.

"I was so scared, " He started, a heartbreaking sob escaped him "I was so scared that I was going to lose you, (Y/n). I will never forgive myself if something would have happened to you." He break the hug to cup your face once again, staring straight in to your iridescent hues.

Staring at those golden hues, a storm of emotions are clouded. A soft look was painted on his face but the swirl of emotions was distracting. You tried to name those emotions:

_Fear_

_Concern_

_Anger_

_Love_

Love was shining too brightly in his eyes. The cloud hiding those love has now vanished, just like the sky above. The once gloomy skies turned to a bright blue horizon the sun hitting those golden orbs. The pleasant smell of petrichor heavily filled the air.

Saeyoung smashed his lips with yours almost greedily, the hunger and longing for you almost killed him. You gasped and he took that as an invitation to trespass her mouth. You slowly melted into the kiss and your hands travelled to his neck. You let out a small whimper, when he lightly nipped your lower lip. His lips curled slightly upwards when he heard you produced that sound.

Unfortunately, you were only human so you had to break up the kiss. You foreheads were pressed with each other as you lightly pant against each other's lips. Saeyoung tried to follow your lips once more but you turned your head towards the side, making him kiss your cheeks. You giggled loudly when he nipped your cheeks and let out loud _'muah'_ when he released you. He took your hand and intertwined it with his fingers. He motion for you to come with him while you look at him inquisitively.

"Come on, let's go home. We're still soaking wet." He pinched your cheeks and pulled you, a laugh resonating within you.

"I love you. "

"I love you too."

____________________________________________

_MC has entered the chat room!_  
_ZEN has entered the chat room!_

  
MC: Hey Seven!! You owe us ^^

ZEN: Yeah! You owe us big time!

MC: *Sends picture of you two kissing*

MC: Enjoy~

ZEN: Can't believe that Seven had a girlfriend first before me ;;

_MC left the chat room_  
_ZEN left the chat room_


End file.
